


Frozen

by Allenxedward



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Frozen AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is gifted with the powers of ice, but he thinks it is more of a curse than a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he felt his little brother climb in bed with him. "Timmy what are you doing?" He yawned.

Timmy smiled. He was only four years old and had a little knack for mischief. "Danny, are you awake?" He asked his older brother.

Danny sat up and looked at Timmy. "You are supposed to be asleep."

Timmy smiled. "I want to build a snowman."

Danny thought about it and smiled, "Alright."

"Yay!" Timmy cheered.

Danny covered Timmy's mouth, "Shhhh! You will wake Mom and Dad."

Timmy nodded and looked up at his seven year old brother. Danny was always different; he had snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and powers. Timmy held Danny's hand as they walked through the halls in their pink pajamas. They snuck past their parent's room and kept on walking till they got to the ballroom.

"Do the magic!" Timmy cheered.

Danny smiled and focused.

Timmy looked up as it started to snow in the ballroom. Timmy giggled. "More! More!"

Danny laughed and made more snow and turned the floor into ice. As it fell, Timmy and Danny made snow angels, had a snowball fight, ice skated, and made a snow man. Danny made pillars of snow for Timmy to jump on. Danny yawned, he was tired, and that was when it happened…

Timmy jumped off a pillar, expecting that Danny made another one.

Danny slipped and fell on the ice and reacted as quick as he could to try to save Timmy, but his aim was off and it hit Timmy. Danny made a pile of snow for Timmy to fall in before he ran over. "Timmy!"

A lock of Timmy's hair turned white.

"Timmy! Wake up! Timmy!" Danny was scared, Timmy felt ice cold. "Timmy!"

Timmy and Danny's Mom and Dad came in to the small snowstorm inside the ballroom.

"Daniel, what is happening?" Danny's Dad asked.

"It was an accident." Danny said as his Mom took Timmy in her arms. "We were just playing. I didn't mean to hit him."

"He is freezing." The Mother said.

"I know where to take him." The Father said and scooped up Timmy. "Daniel, ride with your Mother, we will talk later."

"Yes Dad."

They hurried out and got the horses. Danny and his mom followed Timmy and his Father on horseback through the mountains.

Danny was so scared, he hurt Timmy.

They rode to the highest point in the mountains until there were clouds all around them.

Danny's Father picked up Timmy and got off his horse. "Please, Fairies of the clouds, listen to me. I need your help, my son, he is freezing, he is not waking up."

Danny felt tears fall down his face as his mother hugged him.

The clouds began to disappear as a few people with wings appeared.

"The King and Queen." They whispered.

A fairy with pink hair floated over to Timmy and the King. "Your Majesty." She bowed.

The King bowed to her. "Please, can you heal my son?"

She looked at Timmy as a green fairy flew over to her. "We can heal him." The fairy said.

"Yes, but he won't be able to remember Danny's powers."

"Okay, please do so, we will fix this."

The two fairies held up their wands.

Poof!

"All done, and if something goes wrong please come back." The Pink fairy said, "My name is Wanda and this is my husband, Cosmo." She said pointing to the green fairy. "Just ask for us."

The King nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you." The Queen said.

Wanda floated over to Danny, who was still crying.

As his tears fell off his cheek, they turned into ice tear drops.

"This is not your fault dear."

"Yes it is. I am cursed." Danny cried.

"No, this is a rare gift, but a gift all the same." Wanda smiled.

"Why me?"

"You are special."

"A gift wouldn't hurt someone." Danny whispered.

"We will make preparations so this won't happen again. We will close the gates, limit the number of staff and swear Daniel's staff to secrecy; we will also have to limit the contact between Daniel and Timothy."

####

5 months later…

Timmy smiled as he ran down the halls carrying his little sled, he was dressed in a big coat, hat, and boots; he came to his brother's new room and knocked. "Danny!"

There was no answer.

"Danny!"

There was no answer again.

"Do you wanna build a snow man, come on, let's go and play."

There was no answer.

"I don't see you anymore, it's like you've gone away."

Silence met Timmy.

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would just tell me why! Do you wanna build a snow man; it doesn't have to be a snow man." Timmy said, he just wanted to play with his big brother like they use to.

Danny looked up from reading as he sat at his window, looking at the door where his brother stood behind it. He glanced out the window at the freshly fallen beautiful snow. He wanted to go outside, but he knew better. He didn't want to hurt his little brother. "Go away Timmy." He said, returning to his book.

Timmy looked at the door, shocked, but he walked away sad, "Okay, bye."

####

5 years later…

Timmy grabbed his skates and grabbed his coat as he ran down the hall; he ran past Danny's room and paused. He thought hard, knowing what the answer would be, but hoping differently. He knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman or go ice skating?"

There was no answer.

"I think some company is long past overdue." Timmy said.

Silence met Timmy.

Timmy sighed. "Danny, I know you are in there. You never leave that room." Timmy said, putting his hands on his hip.

Danny sat on his bed as a heavy snow storm blew around him.

"Please, let's go and play. I am so bored. It gets so lonely with all of these empty rooms, watching time go by. I swear that I am so lonely that I started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Danny smiled softly. He wanted to go outside and play; he was still just a twelve year old kid.

"Please Danny. Let's go outside and play."

"No Timmy, I need to study."

Timmy sighed, "Okay…" Timmy walked down the hall past his parents.

"Where are you going dear?" The Queen asked.

"I am going to go skating." Timmy said.

She smiled. "Okay, just be sure that you wear a warm hat and scarf."

"Yes Mom." Timmy said and ran down the hall.

The King and Queen walked to their oldest son's room and knocked.

"Son, it is your mother and father."

Danny sighed. "Come in."

The two walked in and were met with the snow storm.

Danny got up and ran over to his parents, "it's getting worse."

The King thought and looked at a pair of gloves and picked them up. He gave them to his son. "Try these."

Danny put on his gloves.

"Feel better?"

The storm died and he nodded.

"You just need to learn to control it."

"I am trying Dad."

"You need to try a little harder." The King said, walking out, leaving his son.

"I am trying really hard."

The Queen hugged her son. "We know you are dear, we are know that you are working very hard and this is very difficult for you. You are doing good." She kissed her son's cheek a as She followed the King.

####

3 years later…

"No, you can't leave Dad, what will I do when you guys are gone?" A fifteen year old Danny asked. He wasn't ready for his parents to leave on their trip across the sea. "What if I accidently freeze the windows and they break again?"

"Nothing will happen." The King assured his son. "We will be back before you know it, if anything happens, you are in charge my son."

Danny nodded and hugged his parents goodbye. "Have a nice trip." He said to his parents as they packed up and left the castle.

A week passed before the castle heard the horrible news, The King and Queen died when their ship capsized in a horrible storm, it was a horrible day, even the sky cried for the lost King and Queen during the funeral.

Timmy had grown up, he was twelve now. He wore a black cloak as he attended his parents funeral, a lot of people paid their respects to him and asked him where Prince Daniel was. Timmy lied and just told them that Danny was just not feeling well.

Timmy returned home after the funeral and walked down the empty halls. He stopped at Danny's down and gently knocked. "Please Danny. I know that you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say be brave and have courage and I am trying to. I am right out here for you, please let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" Timmy asked, sitting so his back was against the door. "Please Danny; do you want to build that snow man?"

Danny sat on the other side of the door, his back against the door as his room laid covered in snow. Tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
